Aloha Girls!
is a character song of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was written for the character Melika. appears in the character album Iolana・Hokulani, which also includes the original karaoke of this song and is Melika's exclusive vocal album. Lyrics |-|Translation= A paradise of sunshine and blue water Sparkling and shining sun Come over and enjoy the fun! Aloha! Come, come! Girls, come on! Listen to the sunny rhythm of this island’s songs. Ānuenue melody, this is a present! Aloha! Dance, Dance! Mahalo! Dance, Dance! Under the beautiful blue sky, Everyone is a lovely big Ohana! Don’t run away! Ohana means family Aloha Au Ia 'Oe! A family always sticks together! Aloha No Au Ia 'Oe! Aloha! Come, come! Girls, come on! Listen to the sunny rhythm of this island’s songs. Lani melody, this is a present! Miracle of the present! Mahalo! Dance, Dance! Hoʻopuka! Enjoy your time here! The Lu’au is near, come to the beach! Let’s celebrate day night together! Aloha Girls! Mahalo Girls! Aloha Au Ia 'Oe! Pomaika`i No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa! Mahalo nui loa! |-|Japanese= 青水と陽光のパラダイス 光ると輝く太陽 やってくるそして、楽しむ楽しみ Aloha! Come Come! 女の子は、さあ！ あの島の歌のサニーリズムの聴く！ Ānuenue メロディー、贈物です！ Aloha! ダンス、ダンス！ Mahalo! ダンス、ダンス！ 美しい青空の下、 みんなは素敵な大きなOhana！ 逃げないで！ Ohana意味しますかぞく Aloha Au Ia 'Oe! 家族がまとめます Aloha No Au Ia 'Oe! Aloha! Come Come! 女の子は、さあ！ あの島の歌のサニーリズムの聴く！ Lani メロディー、贈物です！ 今日のキセキ！ Mahalo! ダンス、ダンス！ Hoʻopuka! あなたのここの時間の楽しむ！ Lu'auは近くに、ビーチに来て！ 一緒に、夜祝います！ Aloha Girls! Mahalo Girls! Pomaika`i No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa! Mahalo nui loa! |-|Romaji= Aomizu to yōkō no paradaisu Hikaru to kagayaku taiyō Yattekuru soshite, tanoshimu tanoshimi Aloha! Come Come! On'nanoko wa, sā! Ano shima no uta no sanīrizumu no kiku! Ānuenue Merodī, okurimono desu! Aloha! Dansu, dansu! Mahalo! Dansu, dansu! Utsukushī aozora no shimo, Min'na wa sutekina ōkina Ohana！ Nigenaide! Ohana Imi shimasu ka zo ku Aloha Au Ia 'Oe! Kazoku ga matomemasu Aloha No Au Ia 'Oe! Aloha! Come Come! On'nanoko wa, sā! Ano shima no uta no sanīrizumu no kiku! Lani Merodī, okurimono desu! Kyō no kiseki! Mahalo! Dansu, dansu! Hoʻopuka! Anata no koko no jikan no tanoshimu! Lu'au wa chikaku ni, bīchi ni kite! Issho ni, yoru iwaimasu! Aloha Girls! Mahalo Girls! Pomaika`i No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa! Mahalo nui loa! |-|English= A paradise of sunshine and blue water Sparkling and shining sun Come over and enjoy the fun! Aloha! Come, come! Girls, come on! Listen to the sunny rhythm of this island’s songs. Rainbow melody, this is a present! Aloha! Dance, Dance! Thank you! Dance, Dance! Under the beautiful blue sky, Everyone is a lovely big Ohana! Don’t run away! Ohana means family I Love You! A family always sticks together! I truly Love You! Aloha! Come, come! Girls, come on! Listen to the sunny rhythm of this island’s songs. Heavenly melody, this is a present! Miracle of the present! Thank you! Dance, Dance! Rising sun! Enjoy your time here! The feast is near, come to the beach! Let’s celebrate day night together! Aloha Girls! Thank you Girls! I Love You Good Luck From this day, from this night, forever more! Thank you very much! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs